powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Nishihori
is the of the Boukengers. Biography Boukenger The sub-instructional person on the team, she was a former Self-Defense Force official, and she was raised as an elite of combat. She is also good at handling machines, shooting, and military arts. She is a little bossy, as seen in Task 1. She refers to Satoru Akashi as "Chief." Sakura is often seen as the serious, level-headed person in the group and barely ever smiles. She soon gets along with Natsuki Mamiya and starts trusting her more, contrary to the beginning of the series where she threatened Natsuki with a sword, believing her to be part of the Negative Syndicates. Sakura is very loyal to SGS and keeps her feelings for Satoru to herself. She and Souta Mogami frequently fight Shizuka of the Wind. In the movie, Sakura is also revealed to have a fear of bugs. In Task 26, it is revealed that she ran away from her parents and joined a special army school to find her destiny, and when she first met Satoru and he asked her to join the other Boukengers in the shooting gallery. She may seem very cold-headed and insensitive to a certain point but in Task 31, after Eiji Takaoka was badly injured by Furious Demon God Gai, Sakura's emotional self showed after being enraged by the cruelty and treachery of Gai. After the final battle with Arch Priest Gajah, Sakura stowed away on GoGo Voyager when Satoru left the Boukenger team to take on a new adventure in outer space with her newfound treasure: her smile. This also marks the point when, for the first time in the series, Sakura calls Satoru by his real name, and not by "Chief." In the finale, Mister Voice tells Sakura not to give up on Akashi (as Akashi is obviously oblivious to Sakura). Gekiranger vs. Boukenger However, while exploring planet Isla, Sakura is possessed by the released Pachacamac XII, who uses her as both a host and as a hostage to ensure Satoru aids him willingly in gaining his ancestor's power. Once freed of the monster's control, Sakura aids her team and the Gekirangers in defeating Pachacamac. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Sakura fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Sakura and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sakura, alongside her team (Bouken Silver and Zubaan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Kiaido. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Boukenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Boukengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Bouken Pink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Bouken Pink from the was part of a Sentai-Rider team which was led by /Kamen Rider Lazer. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? Sakura joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Serious Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Oddball Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Sakura's appearances in the "Versus Series", Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Sakura in the Boukenger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Sakura in the fourth and sixth episodes of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Bouken Pink appears as part of the five-man Boukenger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Boukengers, with Bouken Silver this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Bouken Pink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Accel Tector form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Bouken Pink appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. GoGo Sentai Boukenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Boukenger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Bouken Pink ** : Bouken Pink's tool (resembles Go Go Marine). * Attacks: "Aqua Shoot," where she shoots high-powered water shots; "Shooter Hurricane," where she maximizes the power of the GoGo Marine's Parallel Engine and attacks her enemies with strengthened water pellets. - Accel Tector= Arsenal * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head - Lucky Mode= Bouken Pink donned "Lucky Mode" alongside the rest of the team in the The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia file of Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, in a parody of the Power-Up Henshin, calling back to the lucky outfit Akashi wore in Task 27: The Feng-Shui Trap. }} Ranger Key The is Sakura Nishiori's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Bouken Pink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Bouken Pink. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Boukengers in their battle with the revived King Ryuuwon. *Luka became Bouken Pink as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Boukenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet Bouken Pink was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Sakura received her key and became Bouken Pink once more. Imitations A copy of Bouken Pink was created by Ouga as part of the Evil Boukengers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sakura Nishihori is portrayed by . As Bouken Pink, her suit actors were and . Etymology * is from the surname of Japanese scientist and alpinist, . He is known as the captain of the primary Japanese Antarctica wintering party. * is Japanese for "cherry blossoms", which are pink. Dub names * In the Korean dub of Boukenger entitled Power Rangers Treasure Force, which aired in South Korea, Sakura is renamed Yumi. Notes *Sakura was based off of Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger) from the original Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *She is the first female sentai second-in-command. *Mikiho Niwa auditioned for the role of Bouken Pink; she later got a Sentai role as Moune (Gosei Yellow) Appearances **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDgBXAG-47U * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! '' **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?'' }} See Also *Will Aston - The second-in-command of the Overdrive Rangers. *Taylor Earhardt - The first female second-in-command of the Power Rangers. External links *Bouken Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Bouken Pink at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Boukengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Search Guard Successor Foundation Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa